Save Me From This Nightmare
by Ambrosiac1993
Summary: Dean Ambrose is new at the school and runs into Roman Reigns while trying to find his class. They hit it off, and Dean confesses something to Roman that night over the phone. Something that can get Dean's mother in big trouble. Rated M for m/m slash, possible mpreg, and for sexual situations. Follow and review please.


**A/N: this chapter contains homophobic slurs. These are not my views, as I fully support the LGBT community. Anyway, read with caution.**

Dean wandered the hallways of his new school, confused. 'This school is too big...' He thought to himself. He was trying to find his next class but he wasn't even sure he was on the right floor.

It was the middle of the school year and Dean had just moved from Cincinnati, Ohio to Pensacola, Florida with his mom. He was staring at his schedule, and he didn't even realize that someone was walking in his direction.

He suddenly bumped into that person, dropping his books and falling on his ass. He looked up to see a student, probably about 17 years old, with shoulder length pitch black hair, and a tribal tattoo on his right arm. Dean suddenly began to feel intimidated by the taller student, and he shied away from him, whispering, "S-S-Sorry.."

The student picked up Dean's books and held his hand out, offering to help the auburn man up. Dean slowly grabbed his hand and stood up. "T-T-Thank you.."

"You're welcome." The student said, his voice surprisingly soft. He then looked into Dean's timid eyes. "I'm Roman. You must be new here."

Dean nodded and said, "D-D-Dean..."

"Well, Dean. What are you doing out here wandering the hallways?"

"T-Trying to find my next class...but I kinda got lost..."

"What is the class you're supposed to be in right now?"

Dean looked at his schedule and said, "Biology with Mr. Roberts."

"Ah I know exactly where that is. Let me guide you there. How old are you anyway?"

"Just turned sixteen a few days ago...you?"

"I'll be 17 in May. Now come on, you don't want to be too late." Dean nodded and followed Roman to Mr. Roberts' classroom. Once there, Roman turned to Dean. He ripped off a piece of paper from inside Dean's binder and wrote something on it. Handing it to Dean, he said, "here's my phone number. Feel free to call me or text me anytime. I gotta get back to class now."

Dean put the number in his pocket and walked into the classroom. Mr. Roberts looked up and said, "You must be the new student. You're late, Mr. Ambrose."

Dean looked down in shame and said, "Sorry...had trouble finding the classroom.."

"It's quite alright. Now please, find a seat."

Dean nodded and found an empty seat by a pale girl with black hair. "Well hello there, cutie." The girl whispered. "I'm Paige."

Dean smiled at her but then turned his attention to the big fish tank behind him. Inside was a big snake. Paige giggled and said, "That's Damien. He's the class pet."

Dean shuddered, he was terrified of snakes. About half an hour later, the final bell rang. It was time to go home. Dean dreaded this part of the day. Having to go home to his abusive alcoholic mother. She gave him a beating every day. Because of it, Dean always wore a leather jacket to school, to hide the bruises.

Dean sighed and gathered his stuff from his locker before heading out to the buses. He had a shitload of homework, for stuff he didn't even understand. He frowned as he got on his bus, looking for a seat to sit in. The only relatively open seat was next to a boy with two-toned hair. Dean walked to the seat and asked timidly, "Mind if I sit with you?"

The two-toned boy nodded and smiled as Dean sat down. "I'm Seth. What's your name? Haven't seen you around before."

"Dean. I'm new here. Moved here a few days ago with my mom." He frowned, anxious about how her beating would be like today.

Seth noticed the frown and asked, "You okay?"

Dean looked at Seth and nodded.

Seth wasn't convinced, but he decided not to pry. He looked up and said, "Well, this is my stop. Talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

Dean nodded and let Seth out. When he was gone, Dean moved towards the window, staring out it. His stop wasn't for a while yet. His thoughts kept turning to Roman. Why did he give Dean his number? Soon Dean had drifted off to sleep. After a while he was woken up by the bus driver saying, "Hey kid. We're at your stop."

Dean nodded and got off the bus, trying to take as long as he could to get in the house. When he finally got in the house, his mother was sitting in the living room with a bottle of vodka in her hand. "Oh look, the faggot is home from school. God, you're such a disappointment to me. A goddamn dyke just like your father. Maybe I can still try to beat the gay out of you." She threw the empty bottle of vodka at Dean, hitting him in the head. Dean stumbled backwards and fell on his ass. He then felt a hard kick to his gut, and it made him vomit.

That only seemed to anger his mother more. "And now you have the fucking nerve to vomit on my clean floors?! You're pitiful! Get the fuck out of my sight or else I'll fucking kill you!" She screamed, punching him straight in the eye.

Dean ran upstairs to his room, sobbing. Once in his room, he stared in the mirror at the new bruises that began to form. A bruise already starting to form around his eye. Dean laid on his bed, the tears not stopping. He pulled the number out of his pocket, considering calling Roman. He then decided that he didn't want to burden Roman, but after a while he still hadn't stopped crying. He took his phone out of his pocket and hesitantly texted Roman.

 **[text:]** hey man, what's up? It's Dean.

A few seconds later Dean got a reply.

[ **Roman:]** not much man, just doing homework. You?

[ **Dean:]** just getting ready to do mine...even though I don't understand any of it...

[ **Roman** :] want to come over to my place and I'll help you?

[ **Dean** :] n-n-no thanks...

[ **Roman** :] what's wrong?

[ **Dean** :] can I call you?

[ **Roman** :] of course

Dean sighed and dialed Roman's number. He answered right away. "Hello?"

"Roman..." He was trying so hard to not cry but it was no use, tears streamed down his face as he talked. "Can I tell you a secret? You can't tell anyone, not even your parents."

Roman could tell that Dean was crying. "What is it?"

"My...mom...she...beats me..." He began to sob.

"Why?"

"Because she hates that I am gay...she beats me every day when I get home from school.."

Roman was surprised. Dean was gay? He felt a small smile form on his face, because he was gay as well. "Dean...either you need to fight back or call the cops on her. That's not right that she beats you. That's child abuse."

"I...I...I can't..."

"Why not?"

"I've tried to fight back before...it ended up with mom taking me to the emergency room because of a broken arm, claiming that a neighbor kid and I got in a fight. When in reality she was the one that broke my arm..."

"Dean... I wish I could help but...I don't want to get you hurt more..."

Dean sighed and said, "It's fine...well...I guess I will talk to you tomorrow at school...Gotta get going on this homework."

"Alright, talk to you later...bye."

"Bye..."

Dean hung up and looked at his homework. He didn't understand any of it. After a while of just staring at it, he threw his books onto the floor and began to cry. He turned out the light and curled under the covers, crying himself to sleep.

 **A/N: yes I know this chapter sucks...but bear with me, it'll get better... I promise.**


End file.
